Welcome to My Life
by Sly Cooper
Summary: The Simple Plan Song With Jimmy Neutron in it. A little bit of romance and it's kinda sad.Hope you like.


Hey Everyone New story here and another JN one is coming but I am still writing the first chapter on that and it is really long so it might take awhile. But here is this fic!

**Welcome to My Life**

**By: Sly Cooper**

'It's always the same the' 18 year old boy thought to himself. Go to school, come home and then do it all again. Sure I get the good grades but school is supposed to be fun. Sure I got my best friends but now that were in high school we hardly see each other. And then there's Cindy Vortex my all time crush and my girlfriend .not . She's going out with Nick Dean who is the exact opposite of me. That really gives me confidence that she'll ever like me. In elementary school I got humiliated about 2-3 times a day. Try high school.

My parents say I used to always go on adventures with my friends into space. I remember, I just choose not to. I like to skateboard now and I don't make any inventions anymore. My parents asked me what happened, I just told them that I grew up, but maybe I didn't maybe everyone else grew up and I tried not to. Oh well it doesn't matter now. Well welcome to my life

Jimmy Neutron moved sleepily out of his bed got dressed, told his parents goodbye, and ran out the door. 'Great I missed the bus again' thought Jimmy. He looked next door and saw Cindy to begin walking on the opposite side of the street.

The whole walk to school they didn't say anything. There were a few secret glances but that's it. As he got to school he went to his locker, which was ('by a miracle' thought Jimmy) next to Cindy's.

All of the sudden Nick came up to Cindy and they kissed and starting talking about going to prom. Jimmy couldn't take it anymore and slammed his locker door shut and ran off to class.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

Jimmy was in class now. "Does anyone know Einstein's most popular saying?" said their teacher. Jimmy raised his hand. "EMCsqaured" replied Jimmy. "Correct" said the teacher. A bunch of Students laughed. "Science Geek" yelled Nick. Cindy gave Jimmy a Sympathy look.

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like Somehow you just don't belong_

_And No one understands you_

'Finally Schools over' thought Jimmy as the bell rung. As he was walking out of school he saw Nick smiling and looking his way. Unexpectedly Nick tripped him. He went tumbling down the stairs were his skateboard broke in two. Everyone started laughing and Jimmy picked up his two skateboard pieces and ran home.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

Jimmy soon got to his house and he ran up to his room and turned on his stereo and screamed(his parents weren't home) 'I hate my life'. Across the street Cindy was staring through her window and into Jimmy's watching him scream. She thought about going over there but all of the sudden Nick called her phone and they started talking every once in a while she would look across the street into Jimmy's window.

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

Cindy got off the phone with Nick and decided to call Jimmy. Jimmy heard the phone ringing and turned down the radio. "Hello" he said."Hi" said Cindy

"Cindy" questioned Jimmy "what do you want?"

"Well I ummm saw you in your room screaming and well is everything alright" Cindy replied.

"Yeah uhh I got to go Cindy, bye" said Jimmy and he hung up.

He then saw Nick pull into Cindy's driveway. 'I actually thought she liked me for a minute' thought Jimmy. He then saw Cindy meet Nick at the front door and kiss.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Jimmy decided to go to the Candy bar to get his mind off of things. Hey then saw Nick. 'Ok I'm going to stand up to Nick for once' thought Jimmy.

"Hey Nick you broke my skateboard" said Jimmy

"Yeah and your point being" replied Nick coolly.

"Well you can atleast help pay for the damage" said Jimmy.

"How about no" replied Nick getting a little irritated.

"How about Yes" said Jimmy also getting irritated.

Everyone at the Candy Bar stopped talking and looked over to where Jimmy and Nick were. It was dead silence.

"Look Neutron you're a smart kid but no one likes you…you don't even have a girlfriend…and your not getting mind…so if you leave now we'll pretend this never happened' said Nick.

" No Nick pay for the board"

All of the sudden Nick punched Jimmy and he was down on the ground. He looked around and saw Carl and Sheen but they Just looked at him not even trying to help him.

Jimmy ran out of the Candy bar and all the way home.

_To be hurt_

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

The next day Jimmy went to school embarrassed. He saw someone passing out invitations to a party and they handed one to Nick who was again kissing Cindy at her locker and they were about to hand one to Jimmy but decided not to and handed one to the next person.

_Do you want to be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

Jimmy looked at everyone around him Libby and Melissa talking. 'Wait a minute' thought Jimmy 'they hate each other.' It's all just lies. I hate this world.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_But deep inside you're bleeding_

Jimmy started to walk to class but as always Nick tripped him and his books and him went falling down the hall. Everyone started laughing. Cindy was about to help him up but Nick stopped her.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it like_

_Welcome to my life_

Jimmy got up and went to class.

_No one ever lies straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

After school was out he went to the skate park to see if anyone knew someone who could fix his boardthey all said to just get a new one. Jimmy asked where they always got there's and they said that there parents gave them the money. Well Jimmy new he wasn't getting any money from his parents.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like _

_What it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like _

Cindy caught up with him on his walk home.

"Hey Jimmy"

"Hey Cindy" said Jimmy

"Are you ok?" asked Cindy "I mean you know with the Candy Bar thing.

"I don't know," replied Jimmy "maybe"

"Well I broke up with Nick" said Cindy

"Oh uhhhhh I'm sorry things didn't work out" said Jimmy while secretly thinking 'OMG OMG I have a chance uhhhhh act cool'

"So I guess I'll see you around" said Cindy

Later that night Jimmy went out to take out the trash and saw Cindy and Nick talking he could hear things being said "I'm sorry" "I love you" "Ok just one more chance" "I love you too"

'Great' thought Jimmy 'there goes my chance'

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you know_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Jimmy was just about to go to bed when he saw Cindy in her room.

_Welcome to my life_

She noticed him and waved. He simply waved back. Her light went out and so did his.

_Welcome to my life_

Hey I hope you liked it and I do not own Simple Plan or Jimmy Neutron. I love getting reviews, it makes me happy and I love it when people e-mail me comments, it makes me feel special. I don't know if I will write another Chapter or a sequel or what. But that's about it Sly Cooper Signing out.


End file.
